


From Here to There

by iamarebel



Category: Merlin (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Arthur and alec compain about their magical other halfs, F/M, M/M, Magic-Users, Magnus is magnus, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamarebel/pseuds/iamarebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500 years ago Merlin met the then Warlock-in-training Magnus Bane. </p><p>Now, it’s 1000 years later in present day New York. The two powerful Warlocks have been dragged into the mission to find Clary's mother, find the Immortal Cup, and find Valentine. And while Merlin's dealing with Magnus' new infatuation after almost a century, he meets a familiar face at the Institute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Here to There

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin or Shadowhunters. 
> 
> Special thanks to wholockpottermofo for this post. Hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> http://wholock-potter-mofo.tumblr.com/post/141851807268

Chapter 1

Some days, Merlin really wondered if he had lost his mind when he took Magnus Bane as a student. He was a flirty, flamboyant Warlock, who flirted with anything that moved, including Merlin. The times he had tried to charm his way into Merlin's pants couldn't be counted on his fingers. 

The thing about Magnus, though, was that when he falls, he falls hard. And when he eventually gets his heart broken (every time) it’s Merlin who has to clean up the mess. So, when he finally decided to swear off love, Merlin couldn't help but feel relieved. Though, it never stopped Magnus from flirting with his mentor, no matter how much Merlin told him to stop. 

In New York, they opened a shop that sold many types of herbs and spices for the Mundanes while they did magic business in the back of the shop. It was quite the system, Though, Merlin let his magic age him to throw off suspicion, while Magnus, ever the vain person, simply said it was cream that he made himself to give him such a youthful look. Needless to say, he made money off the woman (and some men) buying the cream. 

They made a good living and kept to themselves, trying not to attract too much attention to them. But, as hard as they tried, the higher ups of the downworld had their eyes on Magnus and soon they came to the shop to offer him the position of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, an honor they have been waiting to bestow on someone who was worthy for awhile now. Magnus, in all his dramatic flurry, told them he’d think about it and get back to them before wrangling them out the door and closing the door in their faces. 

Turning around, he came face to face with Merlin’s most disapproving look. “That was rude.” 

“Well, they honestly expect me to just yes on the spot do they? I have a life here. I have the shop and I have you to think of, dear Merlin. Because, let’s face it, you’d be lost without me. Wallowing in your self-pity and the such, And that, Pumpkin, simply won’t do.” Merlin glowered at the Warlock, not happy at being reminded of his past behavior before he met Magnus. 

“Magnus, this is a great opportunity for you. You’d be able to oversee Brooklyn and make sure the other magic users don’t get themselves into trouble. The last thing we need is magic running rampant in New York. And it’ll be as way for you to boost your ego. Not that your ego needs to be inflated anymore than it already it.” Merlin laughed as Magnus just gave him the stink eye. 

After a moment, he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I’m guessing you're not going to let me say no, then?” At Merlin’s nod, he sighed in resignation, “All right, but if anything goes wrong, it's gonna be on your head, darling.”

And that was how Magnus became the High Brooklyn of Brooklyn. 

\-----------

Brooklyn, Present Day 

SInce coming to Brooklyn all those years ago and opening their shop, Merlin and Magnus never wanted for money or anything. SInce Brooklyn was the center of the Supernatural, Downworlders and the like became frequent shoppers in  _ Herbs and Such _ . Shadowhunters were known to drop in now and again for certain herbs they couldn’t find anywhere else. Magnus kept his distance from them, as is usual for Downworlders. But Merlin was a happy-go-lucky type of person and made friends with just about anyone. Once particular that was friends with Merlin was a shadowhunter named Jace Wayland.

At first he’d come in there to keep an eye on the Warlocks, but then after meeting Merlin, who has the ability to break through anyone’s barriers, they had become good friends. Magnus denies he was jealous over some shadowhunter, but Merlin had caught him several times glowering at the young man. (Merlin thought it was cute while Magnus would just scowl at his mentor). 

Today had been one of those slow days that had Merlin contemplating whether or not to close the shop for the day. 

“There’s a party happening down at Pandemonium and we need to make an appearance there otherwise all the other Downworlders will think we are too good for one of their parties. Plus, my dear Merlin, you really need to go out and socialize.”

“I socialize!” Merlin yelled in indignation. 

“Taking to the Shadowhunter inside the shop doesn’t count, Pumpkin. It’s settled. We’re closing the shop and going to that party. Come on, let’s get going.” Magnus turned the sign from open to closed and herded Merlin out the door before locking it behind him. He grabbed Merlin’s arm and practically dragged him along towards their apartment, Merlin grumbling to himself along the way. 

Once back at their loft, which Magnus has decorated himself as Merlin had no taste in home decor at all, he immediately went to work on finding them their perfect outfits for the party. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think and I'll think about finishing this once I have the other ones I'm working on done


End file.
